The Kataang Soul
by EdwardBellaKataang4eva
Summary: Been done lots of times,these are just random oneshots or drabbles too fill my Kataang need. Varies greatly! Chapter 1- Fate: Aang comforts Katara about Zuko finding his mother. Willing to take some suggestions too!


This is just a random series of oneshots, drabbles and anything on Kataang to satify my Kataang needs lol. I am not sure where this will go some may be connect, some not. Some of them older and some not. Some short some not i think you get my drift.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara sat on a rock at the edge of the river. She didn't know how long she stayed there just sitting, staring and thinking. Her back was straight and she just sat with her legs tightly crossed. Her eyes were downcast just staring at the currents of the water the stone of her mother's necklace placed permanently between her thumb and pointer fingers, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Her body was aching and screaming at her to get out of this position but she didn't care she kind of welcomed it. She heard soft footsteps behind her but she didn't move knowing immediately who it was.

"Katara" he whispered. She smiled slightly her first movement in a while. She felt her heart tingle, even just something as simple as saying her name did this to her. Before she didn't realize how something so little as him saying her name affected her on such a great level. But she wasn't surprised once she realized she loved him she began noticing many simple things. Like the way his nose would scrunch in disgust at the mention of sea prunes. His deep, slow breathing as he would mediate, the way he slightly hesitated before doing an advanced firebending move when she was close. They way he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head or twiddled his thumbs when he was nervous or the way his eyebrows knotted in concern for her. She marveled at him and was fascinated at everything he did. She nodded slightly at him in acknowledgment feeling the kinks in her neck. He walked up and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay"? He asked even know he already knew the answer. He has been watching her previously just as still, wanting to talk to her but he gave her space but finally cracked and wanted to help her.

"I'm fine" she said quietly looking up at him and she instantly regretted it because she knew all her emotions were held in her eyes. She hated that sometimes, how was it that one person could see everything just by looking at her? He was the only person that held the key to her deep emotions that she would usually hide away and that was a hard key to grab. It might have well been in the deep void of space frozen over from lack of use. She looked into his eyes and saw that he did not believe her. She wanted to explain to him what was bothering her but what would he think of her? Would he think she was being shallow and leave her? She pushed that though aside she couldn't bear losing anyone again, ever.

"It's just that-"she started then stopped and cleared her throat collecting her thoughts. She began again "It's just that Zuko found his mother today". She looked at Aang and he nodded indicating her to move on. "It's not like I'm not happy for him because I am" she felt hot tears threatening to pour over, her vision getting blury and she blinked. "But he got his happy ending and after so long he got his mother back. I will never be able to get a glimpse of my mother back and I do admit I am kind of envious. Sometimes it's just as if fate is mocking me showing what I could have if I had ran to find my dad faster or done something to prevent her from being killed" she paused for a moment as she felt the tears all over her face as she whispered the last word quietly. "I know that might be shallow and selfish but I can't-"Aang cut her off.

"Katara I would never think anything wrong for your feelings, you can tell me anything and I hope you know that I unconditionally love you." He stated seriously looking deep into her blue orbs. "I understand how you feel about feeling you could have done something more. That is how I feel about the Air Nomads". Silent tears fell down his cheeks, he hated that Katara was feeling even a tiny bit of what he felt. "You tried everything you could to help save her and it happened when you were very young. Fate could never hold anything bad against you." He looked towards the small ripples in the water for a moment. "When I was with Guru Pathik I realized that my love for the Air Nomads wasn't lost". He looked up making sure he caught Katara's eyes. "But it was reborn into you". Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks and she gave a wide smile as she embraced him.

"You really mean that?" She said. She was astounded at how much he loved her he loved her enough to fill the void and the loss of an entire nation. He just nodded and she hugged him tighter then pulled away from the embrace.

"You know what maybe this wasn't fate mocking maybe it was fate showing me a lesson about the satisfaction of love in certain places and I just realized that the love I had for my mom was rekindled when I began loving you". Katara smiled deeply at this realization. A tear slipped down Aang's cheek as she said that. Katara was kind of surprised at how eaisly Aang talking to her could make her feel better. She knew that he could never compleatly put her feelings away but he still helped as much as he could and it felt good.

"Really?" He said. She just nodded as he did before. She gently captured his lips in a sweet but gentle and passionate kiss.

"And by the way you mother was a very brave, caring, and loving person who put her kids before herself and if she was anything like you then she must have been amazing, she would be really proud of you". Katara smiled many people have told her this but it was different when he said it and she actual believed it this time. "We should probably get back to where the others are there probably worried." He thought. She nodded and walked back hand in hand. Katara looked up at the darkened sky.

Fate sure was a funny thing.


End file.
